The construction of and design of battery plants is presently directed toward efficient use of space, economy of implementation and flexibility in operational practice with accompanying minimum maintenance requirements. In accord with these trends battery plants are conceived of in terms of modularized structures in which the structure can be readily added to as extra capacity is needed. Key objectives of these modular designs are compactness, low maintenance, interchangeability, flexibility and compatibility of individual components.